llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
I Want to Save You with This Song
* * * |Other= * * * * * }} I Want to Save You with This Song (助けてあげたい この歌で: Tasukete agetai kono uta de) is a Live Show Event featuring Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida, Kanan Matsuura and You Watanabe as the main rewards. Event Rules for this event.]] * A Live Show Event where you use Envelopes, gained from normal Live Shows and daily Live Shows, to play in a special event Live Show and collect Event Pts to earn various Rewards. * Collect lots of Event Pts in a Live Show event. * Live Show events cost Medals to play. These can be earned in normal Live Shows and daily Live Shows. (Live Show events do not consume LP.) * Total Event Pts are calculated from the number of Medals collected and the bonus Event Pts collected when a Live Show event is successfully cleared. The Medals paid to play the Live Show event will not be deducted from the overall Event Pt total. * Live Show events can be found by touching the "B-Sides" button in the upper-right corner of the Live Show selection screen. (Special daily Live Shows can also be selected from here.) * If an event finishes while a player is playing a Live Show, they will not gain Event Pts, so please keep this in mind. (EXP, G and Club Members are still rewarded.) * Make sure you collect ! About the Rewards * There are three types of Rewards: "Event Achievement Rewards," "Event Ranking Rewards," and "Song Ranking Rewards." * "Event Achievement Rewards" are given during the duration of the event, immediately upon collecting a set total of Event Pts. * "Event Ranking Rewards" are given to the players who collected the highest total Event Pts, and are rewarded after the event is complete. * "Song Ranking Rewards" are given after the event is complete, to the players who achieved the highest scores on songs during the Live Show event. * "Event Ranking Rewards" and "Song Ranking Rewards" can be found in the Present box on the Home screen. * Honor Students and Regular Students given as Rewards can be Scouted through the Honor Student Scout and Regular Student Scout screens after the event is complete. Event Point Rewards | 1 }} |1}} | 1 }} |1}} |1}} | 1}} | 1 }} |1}} |1}} | 1}} | 1 }} |1}} |1}} Event Ranking Rewards | 3 | | 3 | | 3 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 2 Tickets}} | 2 | | 3 | | 2 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 2 | | 2 | | 2 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 2 | | 1 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 1 | | 1 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} Event Song Ranking Rewards Event Cards Final Results Event Rankings Event Song Rankings Category:Events Category:Live Show Events Category:Kanan Matsuura Category:You Watanabe Category:Yoshiko Tsushima Category:Hanamaru Kunikida